


Unnecessary fights

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "I almost lost you."





	Unnecessary fights

 

You'd had an exhausting day. And then you came back to the Compound, where the entire team was waiting with dinner, and the last thing you wanted was see someone smile today or be with people, so you left the room without excusing yourself. Rude, you knew, and if your mother had still been alive she would've smacked you with a broom for it. 

Then you'd gotten angry with Thor for god knows what, and in the middle of the fight, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alarmed the Avengers that there was a mission that required their immediate attention. 

The city was under attack, and of course the Avengers had to safe it. Tony and Rhodey jumped in their suits and flew off, while Cap and Bucky grabbed their motorcycles. The rest took the Quinjet, of course. Well, except you. You were in no mood to join the others, and so you let Loki teleport you to your destination. 

Upon landing at the spot you'd needed to be, you noticed only Tony was there. He quickly laid out a plan, and through the comm., the others heard it about as well. 

It was quick and easy, but no less dangerous. 

While blinking from one place to another, using your whip to take out your opponents, one person used his brain, and shot you. Screaming, you'd doubled over in pain, clutching your side and falling to the ground. Clint immediately rushed to your side, and helped you get up to get you into the Quinjet.

 

And that was how you'd woken up in the hospital room, with Thor next to you. He'd been crying, you could see it on his face. He was rubbing his face with his hand, staring down at the floor, and his shoulders were hunched. He looked incredibly vulnerable and sad. People rarely got to see him this way. He was always happy, and a ray of sunshine - and that was definitely not a façade - but sometimes he wasn't too happy. He just had a hard time showing that. 

You groaned softly, pushing yourself up in bed, and he immediately looked up in worry. 

"Don't!" He said, rushing to your side and helping you up against the pillows. Then he reached out and cupped your face. You smiled softly at him, holding his hand in place as he sat down. 

"Thor," you said softly, "I'm sorry about the fight. I'm sorry I got angry." He only smiled and caressed your cheek. "I am sorry too, Y/N." You smiled, leaning into his warm touch. Silence stretched between the two of you. 

"I almost lost you," he then croaked. "I thought you were going to die." He looked up to meet your gaze.

"I'm tough to beat," you answered, shifting so you were closer to him, "and it'll be a long time before you will get rid of me, god of Thunder," you joked. He chuckled. It was a deep sound reverberating in his chest, and you liked it. It was nice and comforting. 

"I hope I will stay with you forever, then," he said, pulling on his lap, careful not to touch the wound in your side. 

You giggled. "Me too. Now shut up and kiss me."


End file.
